Sharing is Caring!
by Cal-Wills
Summary: One-shot! Phil and Jeff decide to share Adam's Virginity, just to rub it in Vickie Guerrero's smug face. M/M/M Sex, Double Pen. VERY Mature!


Title: Sharing is Caring  
Pairing: CM Punk/Edge/Jeff Hardy  
Rating: Mature (18 +++)  
Warnings: M/M/M, Lang, sex, double penetration.  
Plot: Phil and Jeff decide to share Adam's Virginity, just to rub it in Vickie Guerrero's smug face.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the three hot men *Sigh*  
A/N: Something i've been wanting to write for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CM Punk wrinkled his nose as he watched Edge make out with Vickie Guerrero. "What a pig! And I don't mean Edge..." He muttered releasing a sigh. "Yeah tell me about it... He is way too hot for her old ass..." Jeff Hardy mumbled sitting next to Punk in catering.

"Heh what a waste man. He's too good for her" Punk muttered grabbing an apple off his tray, taking a bite out of it. Jeff grinned eyes following Edge's plush ass as Vickie disappeared. Punk caught Jeff in the act, bumping his shoulder playfully with his elbow laughing.

"Stop it dude" Punk laughed.

"Like you don't wanna fuck that!" Jeff murmured with a grin. Punk held his tongue as Edge walked over to the catering table, beginning to load up his tray with items, taking a seat two tables away from where Punk sat with Jeff.

"So i do... and?" Punk mumbled taking another bite.

"I got the greatest idea... Punk we should... get together and... and share him" Jeff raised his eyebrows as Punk nearly choked on his apple, coughing causing Edge to look up from his tray.

Jeff slapped Punk's back a couple times as he blinked. "Thanks for that!" he grumbled taking another bite as Jeff chuckled. "You in or out? Hey i can handle him, but i kinda figured _you _might want a piece too, you know so you can rub it in Vickies smug face, just like _everytime _they screw us out of title oppertunies..." he murmured so low so that Edge wouldn't hear them plotting.

Punk didn't answer until he finished his apple, tossing it in the trash bin next to him. He tongued his lip ring as he contemplated Jeff's plan. It was against his straight edge beliefs to have promiscuous sex, but Edge was _extremely _hot, and Punk had wanted to tap that since 2006, but Edge had been so stuck up, as though he thought he wasn't worthy of him.

He stared over at Edge, watching the blonde man take his time in eating a banana, feeling his cock twitch at the action. Jeff was watching Punk's face the whole time, and smirked feeling his own cock began to harden, as he too caught Edge obscenely eating the fruit.

"Mmmm that's hot" Jeff whispered huskily, releasing a sigh. "Oh yeah..." Punk agreed his breath a little husky as well, as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"God just imagine what _else_ he can do with that mouth of his" Jeff murmured licking his lips as Punk released a quiet moan. Jeff grinned wickedly. "I'll take that as a 'yeah i'm so totally in' right?" he asked as and as hard as Punk tried to resist, he nodded his head 'yes'.

"Good then... it's settled... tonight... we get a piece of that" Jeff murmured trying fix his junk so it wasn't COMPLETELY obvious. Punk stifled a moan as he watched Edge's ass sway slighted as he left the room. "He's asking for it" Punk panted trying to fix his junk as well. "Mmhmm" Jeff agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vickie! You can't leave me..." Edge pleaded as Vickie turned to face him. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting and in order to be there by tomorrow i gotta leave tonight... I'm sorry baby but duty calls" Vickie murmured as she grabbed her luggage, walking out of the arena.

Edge sighed rubbing his eyes. "Whatever... bitch..." He groaned once Vickie was out of site. He ran his hands through his hair unaware of the long night ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff Grinned as he watched Edge from just outside the door. 'Oh this was so _Perfect!_' he thought to himself as he left to go tell Punk the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great!" Punk exclaimed biting his lip as he squirmed in his seat, watching Jeff drive. They were tailing Edge from a safe distance, following him to his hotel.

Once he parked they waited five minutes before following him inside the hotel. They waited, watching the elevator floor, taking the second elevator to his floor, making it just in time to see him walking to his room, pulling out what looked to be his keycard, sliding it into the door.

The door beeped as Edge pushed it open, steeping inside. "Hurry!" Jeff hissed running up to the door, putting his foot there before it closed, Punk right behind him. Edge spun around when the door refused to close, nearly jumping out of his skin, as he caught site of two of his worst enemies; Jeff Hardy and CM Punk.

"Wha-What do you want?" Edge stuttered dropping his bags as Jeff kicked the door closed behind them. "What do we want?" Jeff asked grinning widely.

"We want... _you_" Punk murmured grabbing Edge's shirt and yanking it off the shocked older man. Edge blinked as though just now realizing his shirt was gone. Jeff tugged his own shirt off, walking towards Edge, grabbing his head and kissing him roughly.

Edge's arms began flailing wildly, but Jeff was unfazed. Punk smirked tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. He then kicked off his shoes and socks, wearing only a pair of camo shorts.

Edge eventually wrapped his arms around Jeff, returning the before, unwanted kiss, moaning into Jeff's mouth. Jeff broke the kiss for breath, keeping an arm around Edge, turning too look at Punk who seemed a little left out.

"Mmmm he tastes sweet... Come see for yourself Punkie" He murmured releasing Edge. Punk smiled shyly walking over to Edge, leaning up, wrapping his arms around Edge's shoulders, pulling his head down to kiss him gently on the lips.

Edge wrapped his arms around Punk's lean muscular body, holding him against him as they kissed. Punk reached one hand down to grope Edge's growing bulge, cupping it through it jeans, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Edge moaned into Punk's mouth, hand clutching at the Straight Edge superstar's back, as he ground himself into Punk's hand for a more firm touch. Punk slipped his tongue into Edge's velvety mouth, moaning at the sweet taste that lay within.

Edge moaned sucking on Punk's tongue, loving the feel of Punk's barbell against his tongue. Punk moaned, his tongue explored every inch of Edge's sweet mouth, as his hands trailed over his back, feeling up and down it.

He sighed, running his fingers through Edge's gorgeous blonde locks, giving a gentle tug as he pulled his mouth away from the kiss to gently nibble on Edge's neck, making him moan. Jeff took the time to remove his shoes and socks, as Punk pulled away from Edge, grabbing his hand, making him sit on the couch.

Punk removed Edge's shoes and socks as Jeff gripped Edge's chin, kissing him roughly, reaching down to unbuckle Edge's belt, tugging it out of the loops, tossing it away. Punk climbed on the couch next to Edge as Jeff straddled Edge's waist, unbuttoning and unzipping Edge's jeans.

He reached over cupping Punk's face, pulling him in for a hot kiss as Edge squirmed under Jeff, moaning at the site before him. Punk moaned into Jeff's mouth, as he returned the kiss, moving closer to Jeff, slipping an arm around the enigma, feeling Jeff's hot flesh against his own.

Edge cried out, as Jeff sat back against his cock, still kissing Punk. Edge slipped an arm around Jeff and the other around Punk. "Please..." He begged eyes teary and glazed over with lust and arousal, the need for that sweet peak, that sweet release that was denied from him, forcing tears from his green orbs.

Jeff pulled away, he and Punk sharing dark smirks. "Beg for it... beg for me... beg for Jeff, Beg Edge" Punk murmured licking his lips hotly, squeezing his denim cock as Edge cried out, arching into Punk's hand.

"Please! Please Jeff! ... Please Punk... please... i need you... want to... cum please" Edge moaned babbling on. Punk smirked as Jeff slid off Edge's lap, grabbing his arm and tugging him up.

Punk stood, shoving Edge's jeans off, as Edge stepped out of them, kicking them away. Punk sucked in a deep breath, Edge was only clad in a tight very revealing bright red thong.

"Oh wow Edge... you look, fucking hot!" Jeff exclaimed swatting him twice on the ass. Edge blushed like a virgin, causing Punk to chuckle, finally able to breathe again. "Whoa... that's..."He felt his throat tighten. "That's really, hot."

Jeff grinned shoving his red basketball shorts off revealing a black thong, that was much skimpier then Edge's. Edge blushed as Jeff put his hands on his hips, proudly showing off his lean body.

"Come on Punkie... Lose the shorts, let's see the goods!" Jeff grinned as Punk's shaky hands moved to unbuckle his belt, unzip and unbutton his shorts, letting them fall, nudging them away with his foot, as Jeff whistled with a smirk.

Punk was wearing a pair of blue boxer briefs that clung very tightly to his lean thighs. "Nice sized package Punkie" Jeff grinned licking his lips, slipping an arm around Punk's shoulders to tug him closer.

Punk returned the gesture slipping an arm around Jeff's waist, the other around Edge's. Edge smiled hugging Punk back; his other hand was in Jeff's. Jeff grinned looking at both men.

"Let's move this little party to the bed eh?" Edge and Punk both nodded in agreement, allowing Jeff to lead them into the other room. Jeff kissed Punk on the lips, before moving to kiss Edge as well.

"You two can undress completely with i go get the 'supplies'..." Jeff murmured excusing himself to go back to the front room, picking up his pants to grabbed the condoms and lube from his pocket.

Punk gently removed Edge's thong, admiring Edge's beauty, before he to remove his but stopped when Edge's slightly bigger hands covered his smaller ones, pulling his boxers off slowly, admiring Punk's body as he did so.

"Punk... You're ... so amazingly... unbelievably hot..." Edge murmured as a pinkish/red tinted Punk's cheeks. "It's true" Edge murmured as Punk grabbed him, kissing him passionately. Jeff smiled admiring the scene, holding another object in his hands, a digital camera; he turned it on, snapping a photo of the two beauties.

"Hey" Punk muttered breaking the kiss to stare at Jeff who smiled sheepishly. "The scene was so... you two are so damn gorgeous together, so beautiful, i couldn't resist..." Jeff murmured causing both men to blush.

Jeff walked over snapping a photo of Edge in all his glory. "Hey!" he exclaimed covering his nudity. Jeff grinned "You are hot so shut it!". Edge pouted chewing his bottom lip. "It's true Edge... you're way too good for that she-beast." Punk murmured as Edge blushed. Jeff snapped another pic. "Hey!"

He sat the camera down, out of site, stripping out of his thong, revealing his leaking cock. "Let's get started" He murmured kissing Punk, then kissing Edge. Edge moaned as Punk slid down to his knees, sliding his lips over Edge's leaking member.

"Oh! Shit!" Edge gasped head falling back. Jeff squirted some lube into his palm, coating his fingers in the cool sticky substance, moving behind Edge, wrapping an arm around him to steady him for what was to come.

He slid two digits into Edge's entrance, Edge gasped sharply bucking his hips forward, driving his leaking cock into the back of Punk's throat, causing him to gag as he pulled away coughing holding sore throat.

"Damn Baby... Don't choke my Punkie..."Jeff cooed continuing to thrust his fingers in and out. "You okay Punkie?" Jeff asked as Punk coughed nodding his head 'yes'.

"I'm sorry" Edge choked out biting his bottom lip as Jeff added a third finger, scissoring them several times. He cried out in pain, as Punk, gently began stroking his cock to create a wonderful split sensation of pain and pleasure.

Edge moaned, his head dropping back to Jeff's shoulder. Punk stood wrapping around Edge and Jeff. Edge wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Jeff and Punk sandwiched him between them, Jeff added a fourth digit and Punk stroked his cock harder in attempt to cover the pain.

"Shit!" Edge hissed as Jeff scissored them. "Mmmm a Punkie, Edgey, Jeffy sandwich" Jeff murmured nibbling on Edge's exposed neck. "Dammit!" Jeff you can't... possibly be... that _huge_" Edge whined as Jeff and Punk shared smirks.

Jeff withdrew his fingers', slipping a condom into Punk's hand, Edge closed his eyes, feeling his legs wobble under his weight, feeling as though he'd topple over any moment, but Jeff and Punk held him up.

Punk tore open the condom slipping it on his dripping erection, Jeff doing the same.

"Edge..." Punk's voice scared Edge... the sound of it... the worry.

"This may hurt just a little" Punk warned grabbing Edge's thighs, lifting him off his feet, as Edge wrapped his legs around Punk's waist. Punk lined his cock up with Edge's entrance, Punk leaned Edge's back heavily against Jeff's chest. Jeff lined his cock up with Edge's hole as well, wrapping his hand around Punk's cock as well as his.

"Wha..." Edge started. "Deep breath Adam" Punk murmured using Edge's real name, as he and Jeff pushed against his slickened entrance together.

"Shit!" Jeff hissed through his teeth.

"Ohhh god!" Punk groaned head dropping back as they slid all the way home.

"Holy Shit!" Edge screamed blunt nails digging into Punk's back, dropping his head to Punk's shoulder. Jeff rubbed his back gently; Punk turned his head to kiss Edge on the cheek.

"Ya okay baby?" Punk asked kissing him gently on the head. For a second he thought Edge had passed out, until he moved his head slowly.

"You okay?" Punk asked once again as Edge whimpered before nodding his head slowly. "Let us know when your ready for us to move, Kay?" Jeff asked rubbing his back comforting him.

"O-okay" He murmured tears stinging his eyes as Punk kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few moments Edge finally nodded his head, giving them the sign to move. After a few awkward thrusts, Jeff, Punk and Edge found a soothing rhythm for them all, as they moved together.

"Yes... More!" Edge cried out softly.

"More? You got it baby" Punk murmured thrusting in sync with Jeff's.

"So good... oohhh so tight" Jeff moaned clutching his hips tightly. Punk grabbed Edge's cock, Jeff's hand sliding over Punk's as three moved as one.

"Oh Shit!" Edge cried as he came hard, his seed splashing all over Punk's stomach. Edge's body spazed, tightening in a constricting like vice around Jeff's and Punk's cocks' as his head dropped to rest against Punk's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Jeff hissed thrusting roughly into Edge. "Fuck!" Punk growled thrusting in the same pace to keep up as his orgasm built.

"Oh god!" Punk yelled shooting his load into the condom, dropping his head to Edge's shoulder. Jeff's orgasm wasn't far behind. He shot his seed inside of the condom in Edge. "Fuck" He hissed resting his head against Edge's back. He barely managed to pull them towards the bed as they pulled they're flaccid cocks from Edge's limp body.

They lead him to the bed, laying him down. Jeff pulled the used condom off, tying it he tossed it in the trash, kneeling at Punk's feet; he did the same for him before climbing in bed; pulling Punk down with him.

Edge blinked, his face showing exactly how exhausted he was, as he pulled the covers back, Jeff and Punk climbing in on either side of him. They rested they're head on either one of his shoulders as they all slowly drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday Night

"Hey baby" Vickie smiled kissing Edge on the cheek. "Hey Vickie" Edge muttered annoyed with her presence.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as just in that moment Jeff Hardy and CM Punk decided to make they're presence known.

"Hey Baby!" CM Punk murmured grabbing Edge's face, and kissing him full on the mouth. Edge moaned, unable to refuse Punk.

As soon as Punk broke the kiss, Jeff grabbed Edge kissing him roughly as Vickie stood there shocked expression on her face. Jeff broke the kiss; He and Punk exchanged matching smirks.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vickie screamed as Edge blushed as Jeff chuckled.

CM Punk wiggled his eyebrows. "Vickie chillax! sharing is caring!"

~Finished


End file.
